


[Podfic] Victori Spolia

by Djapchan



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Baking, Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strong Aziraphale (Good Omens), Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: chamyl's & netanglednow's summary:“You’re the nice one, obviously. You’re the one I’m supposed to menace, as a demon. You’re the one that’s supposed to be about peace and love and - and - heart-warming stories of animal friendship.”“I believe I’m also the one that’s supposed to thwart your wiles, and I did a fine job of it too.”“Yes, but we’re adversaries, aren’t we? Duality of nature and all that, opposite sides. I figure one of us has to be the predator. I know you’ve seen Hell, wouldn’t last there long if you were prey, angel.”🤼In which Aziraphale and Crowley try to settle an argument.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Victori Spolia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Victori Spolia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054318) by [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl), [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Victori-Spolia-by-chamyl--entanglednow-ehapeo)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/1iznw7o5zcgsvx5/GO_Victori_Spolia.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
